Trying to Get the Guys
by Ayako-Mutou
Summary: Two girls in Domino City struggle to find love...hilarity ensues. Enjoy! (Just added the sixth chapter!)
1. My Whirlwind High School Romance

DISCLAIMER I do not (and will never) own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do, however, own Ayako...because I am Ayako...;;; (And my friend owns Ichigo!)  
  
Chapter 1 - Whirlwind High School Romance  
  
"Once upon a time, in the far off kingdom of Domino City, there lived King Yugi and his side-kick (and best twin sister) Ayako-."  
"I'm your only twin sister...Wait, wait! What's this crap about far off kingdoms and kings and....WE LIVE IN THE YEAR 2004, IDIOT!!!"  
"I was JUST trying to add to the mood of the story!"  
"Save that for when you're writing your OWN story. This is my story."  
cough cough  
"I mean Ichigo's and my story."  
"You better get that straight shorty."  
"Don't forget that I am one year older than you."  
"Yeah...BUT YOU'RE STILL SHORT."  
"Can we move on with the story? PLEASE!?!?!?"  
"Fine, fine."  
"Thank you!"  
"So, anyway, here's the real story. It all started one afternoon at Domino High School..."  
It was my first day as a freshman and I was soooooo nervous. I had heard what students had done to the freshman, and believe me, I wasn't all that excited.  
"Waaaaah! Yugi I'm nervous. I'd really like to live at least 'til I'm 50...or maybe 60?"  
"Relax, sis! Everything is going to be fine. I'm sure it's not as bad as people say it is...sis are you listening??"  
"Yeah...sure..."  
"Right..."  
"Oh my god, Yugi!!!! Did you see that guy? HE WAS SO HOT!!!!!"  
"Do I really want to know who you like? It's bad enough I had to hear you talking about that Orlando Bloom guy at home THIS WHOLE ENTIRE SUMMER!"  
"But this guy is, like, hotter than Orlando Bloom!!!  
"I don't want to hear it, Aya."  
We walked up the steps of the building and through the doors into the hallway. Doom was approaching.  
"See you in math!" I called to Yugi as we went our separate ways for home room. I entered the class (P.E.) and sat down at a vacant desk. Who ever invented P.E. for first period should be dragged out into the street and shot....Then I saw him! It was the same guy from walking into school. My luck could change...  
"May I have order please? Ok, if we all want to go through this year without any pain, I suggest you listen up. In the morning you will sit in your assigned seats. Then you will listen to announcements and I will take roll. After I dismiss you, then you may WALK to the locker rooms. Any questions? Good. Then I will tell you your seating arrangements for this year. There will be NO switching seats."  
Oh great. This guy sounded like the best teacher in the world...  
"...Ayako Motou....AYAKO MOTOU???"  
"Umm...Right here!"  
"Glad to see you are finally joining us here on planet Earth. Your seat, Miss Motou?"  
"Right...sorry" I felt my cheeks getting warm.  
"Seto Kaiba? You sit right next to Miss Motou." Oh god. I hope he's not a nerd. Please, please, please, please! Then I saw THE guy walking over to the seat next to me and sitting down. It was almost in slow motion, like in a dream. He sat down and stared straight ahead. So much for a conversationalist.  
"Hi...You're Seto, right?"  
"Right." Hmmm....This was going to be tough.  
"So...What school did you go to before?"  
"You wouldn't know it."  
"Oh." Geez, tough guy to crack. But he can't be a total snob. I don't think...  
Then the announcements came on. It was just the usual, welcome to our school, where the counselors are, blah blah blah. Then Mr. Ancell dismissed us.  
"Bye. See you around!"  
"Yeah...I doubt it."  
So much for my new high school whirlwind romance. But I wasn't giving up. 


	2. A New Friend

DISCLAIMER - I do not (and will never) own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. I do, however own Ayako...because I am Ayako. And my friend (IchigoKaiba - Go read her story!!!) owns Ichigo. Obviously.  
  
Chapter 2 - A New Friend  
  
P.E. was over. FINALLY!!!!!! The teacher was a real grump. He really needed a hobby. Or a girlfriend. But I couldn't worry about that. I just had to get to my next class without getting lost. Let's see...Science class is in Lab #2...So if I go right and then left...Oh here it is.  
I walked into the room and sat down at an open stool. A girl with brown hair came and set next to me. She looked vaguely like she was related to Seto...  
"Hey. I'm Ichigo Kaiba." So that's why she looked like him...I hope she would be less of a jerk than Kaiba though.  
"Any relation to Seto Kaiba?"  
"Yeah...I'm his sister...but why do you care?" At least she was a little friendlier than Seto.  
"Just wondering...he's in my home room class."  
"Did he tell you he was the owner of Kaiba Corp.? That creep...we co- own it...Always trying to take the credit..." Umm..Ok...She seemed nice, but kind of mysterious.  
"Oh, what did you say your name was?"  
"I didn't say. But I'm Ayako Motou!"  
"Any relation to Yugi Motou?"  
"Yes. He's my brother. Twin brother, to be exact."  
"Cool. You're a twin. You guys look almost exactly alike."  
"Yeah...but I got the better looking genes! And I'm seven minutes older!"  
"Well...Don't tell him, but he's pretty hot. Don't you think?"  
"First of all, he's my brother. I could never think of him as hot!"  
"Yeah..but do you think you could hook us up? Or at least TELL him about me?"  
"You are really interested in him, aren't you?"  
"You bet!"  
"Well, ok....but you have to do something for me, too."  
"ANYTHING!!"  
"Well, your brother, I think he's pretty hot,too..."  
"I think I know where this is going..." She smiled slyly.  
"You do?"  
"Yep! You want me to ask him about you!!"  
"Could you do that Ichigo-chan?? You are a life saver! But...is he always a jerk?"  
"Well...not ALWAYS...but A LOT of the time!"  
"Oh well!" Our conversation was put to a halt by the bell, always seeming to ring at just the wrong time. The teacher was making the generic "Welcome to my Class, These Are The Rules" speech, when I was passed a note. This is what it said:  
  
Hey Ayako,  
  
Do you want to come over to my house on Saturday? Here's my  
phone number. Call me!  
Ichigo's Cell: (543)-978-9143  
  
Get back to me soon!  
  
Ichigo Kaiba 


	3. A New Enemy

DISCLAIMER - I do not (and will never) own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Ayako, however is mine...because I am Ayako.... And my friend (Pen Name - IchigoKaiba) owns Ichigo...Kaiba.  
  
Chapter 3 - A New Enemy  
  
I walked up the steps to our house. I had gotten detention on the first day of school. The science teacher caught me with Ichigo's note. But that didn't matter. What mattered was talking to Yugi.  
"Yuugii! I'm home!"  
"I'm in the kitchen Aya."  
"Good. I have to talk to you." I walked into the kitchen. Yugi seemed to be staring off into space...somewhere.  
"So...did you meet anyone at school?"  
"Yeah! I met this girl. She's great!" Could it be that he liked Ichigo, too? This was going to be easier than I thought.  
"Well, what's her name?" I said, thinking it was Ichigo.  
"Tea...Tea Gardner." What? That couldn't be right!  
"Well, you have to be sure that she's the right girl, Yugi. I know this one girl..."  
"Believe me Aya, I know she's the right girl to date."  
"But you should give others a chance!"  
"Like who?"  
"Well, there's this one girl who I think is in your home room..."  
"Ichigo Kaiba? I heard her brother's a jerk."  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's not a nice person!!! Really Yugi, you shouldn't judge people like that..."  
"I'm not judging her! I'm just saying that she might take after her brother."  
"Believe ME, LITTLE brother. She is really nice and I am even going to her house this Saturday. You could come with me."  
"Fine. I'll go. But I'm still asking Tea out."  
"Well, beggars can't be choosers."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind." Sorry this chapter is so short...I don't have any time anymore!! 


	4. The New Yugi

DISCLAIMER: Well, you know what I'm going to say already, I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh or anybody else except Ayako...so HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Ok folks, nothing to see here...keep moving....  
  
Sora: Uh oh. She's getting into one of her moods  
  
Yusuke: I think we should start the story...  
  
Chapter 4 - The New Yugi  
  
Saturday was a perfect day. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky, the birds were chirping, and I was gonna see Seto today. Even though he wasn't too friendly to me before, I was sure I could change that.  
"Are we almost there?" complained Yugi. He can be such a brat sometimes. Why do girls have to mature faster the guys?  
"Oh look. We're here." I said sarcastically. He had been asking me that question the entire walk to Ichigo's house. Will the fun never end?  
"Hi Ayako!" Ichigo called as she ran down her impossibly long driveway.  
"Hi Ichi! What's up?" I asked.  
She pulled me aside.  
"You didn't tell me you were bringing Yugi!"  
"I know. But I thought he could get to know you better, so I convinced him to come to your house."  
"All right." She turned to Yugi.  
"Hi Yugi! I didn't know you were coming. I mean, not like it's a problem. Heh heh..."  
"So...can we have a grand tour?" I asked.  
"Sure!"  
So we went on a tour of Ichigo's HUGE house. You could practically get lost in that thing. It was over 10 times bigger than our's!  
"Now what do you want to do?" Ichi asked me.  
"I have an idea!" I said. I went over and whispered something in her ear.  
"Perfect!"  
"Yugi!" I called. "Come here in this bathroom for a second."  
"Ok..."  
"Go over by the sink...Ok quick Ichi, the door!"  
"Wait a minute! What's going on here?"  
"Well, we thought we'd give someone a little make over." I said.  
"I don't like the sound of that..." Yugi replied.  
"Ichigo, the blindfold please."  
"Here you go!"  
"Now, just lean back and relax."  
"Oh boy..."  
Yugi leaned back into the sink and we ran water on his hair. Then, with much protesting from him, we managed to put hot pink dye into his hair. We dried it and...POOF! Pink Yugi!  
"You can take the blindfold off now, Yugi!" I called.  
"Do I REALLY want to see how I look?"  
"But you look so stunning!" Ichigo replied, about to burst out laughing.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell did you do to my hair? I look like a fairy boy!!!!"  
"But you look so good!"  
"I am definately getting you back for this, Aya."  
Ichigo and I didn't even hear the last part of his sentence, because we had cracked up laughing. We were rolling around on the floor, with Yugi standing there with a look rage and puzzlement in his eyes.  
  
Why are all these chapters so short??? I need to find time to add more to my next chapters... 


	5. Plan A

DISCLAIMER: I do not (and will never) own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters! I do, however, own Ayako...because I am Ayako...;;; (And my friend owns Ichigo!)  
  
Chapter 5 - Plan A  
  
The next day at school, I caught up with Ichigo.  
"I think that went rather well." I told her, stifling back laughter.  
"Well, one thing's for sure. Yugi will never be the same person again!" She said, and we both started cracking up again. The hair dye we used on Yugi happened to be the long lasting kind, and he still had 32 rinses to go before it came out all the way. He had been getting hell for it the whole day at school so far. I felt kind of bad for him, but you know, he's my brother, and I'm not supposed to be TOO nice to him. It was pretty funny.  
"It was a stroke of genius, Aya!"  
"Oh you're too kind." I replied, jokingly.  
"So, did you talk to Yugi about...you know...?"  
"Actually I did. He said that he had changed his mind about you being a snob. Yugi think's you are nice, but I guess he still is into that girl, Tea Garsomething."  
"We need to devise a plan for getting Yugi."  
"Hmmm...I've got it!!!"  
"What???"  
"Since you have so many cough weird personalities, you could make friends with Tea, see what she's like, and THEN act like her to win Yugi over! It's a plan that won't fail! I think..."  
"Well, I've got nothing to lose!"  
"Omigod! He's coming! Ugh! And he has Tea with him!" I shuddered  
"I'm going to go say hi. Wish me luck!"  
"Umm..Good luck?"  
I watched Ichigo walk up to Yugi and Tea. She smiled and said hi. Yugi kind of looked uncomfortable, but Tea (being the friend-shippy type) was totally buying into Ichigo. It was kind of funny watching them. I guess all went well, because Ichi came back with a disgusted yet triumphant smile on her face.  
"So...How did it go?"  
"I think this is good, but, Tea wants us to sit with her at lunch today. Yugi looked like he wasn't too thrilled with that."  
"Don't worry. I told you this would work!"  
"Yeah...now we need a plan for you and Seto. Much as I dislike anyone going out with my brother..."  
"Did you mention me?"  
"I did...He said he didn't know who you were."  
"Well. I could have suspected as much. He is a prick, no offense. But a hot prick!"  
"Listen, I knew that a LONG time ago! I never take offense to it. But since you created such a good plan for me, tonight I will think of a plan to get you and Seto together."  
"Thank you!" 


	6. Ichigo'serrPlan

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Ayako because I made her up and Ichigo is my friend's character.  
  
Seto may be a little OOC in this chapter, or you can just pretend that he had amnesia for, like, 4 hours and didn't know his real personality....LOL

* * *

Chapter 6 - Ichigo's...err...Plan  
  
I was just about to get some well deserved rest after an exciting day of high school, when I got a call from Ichigo.  
"Hello...?"  
"Ayako? It's Ichi!"  
"Why are you calling this late?"  
"It's only 11!"  
"Only...?"  
"Yeah. Anyway, I just HAD to call you because I thought of a killer plan to get you and Seto together! I just love playing matchmaker, don't you? I mean, this could be a future career for me! Besides managing Kaiba Corp..."  
"CAN YOU JUST GET ON WITH IT???"  
"Oh yeah, sorry! Ok, so the plan is that on Friday night, I'm going to go out to a concert. Since Seto HATES to babysit Mokuba, I will 'suggest' that you do it and then you guys can see each other. I don't see how it's going to fail!"  
"That's nice, Ichigo. Can I please go to bed now?"  
"Yup! See you at school tomorrow! Oh, and by the way! Don't forget to study for that big science test!"  
"Yeah I 'll remember....Bye" I hung up the phone and settled down for a good night's sleep when I was jolted awake.  
"THE SCIENCE TEST!!!!! I GOTTA STUDY!!!!"  
  
On Tuesday, I was a wreck. I had pulled a mega all-nighter and was so wiped out. I even fell asleep in Mr. Ancell's class. Let's just say it had caused entertainment for quite a few kids in that class. I was also quite mortified at the thought of falling asleep in front of Seto, but, being, well, Seto, he didn't even pay any attention to me. I wasn't worried though. I knew that Ichigo's plan wouldn't fail. At least, I hoped. The good news was that Yugi seemed to be falling into Ichi's clutches, which meant the plan was working. Well, Yugi at least hadn't been blabbing on about Tea all the time.  
Despite all the match making going on, high school had gotten better. Or at least more civilized. Yugi introduced me to his friends, Joey and Tristan, and they were fun to hang around. Dim-witted, but fun nonetheless. However, it seemed that everything I did, Kaiba hated. He absolutely, completely, positively detested Joey. I guess it had something to do with him being stupid, poor, a bad duelist, or all three. I didn't know and I didn't want to get involved.  
Even though Seto wouldn't give me the time of day, Joey certainly would. The guy was like in love with me! He had asked me out every day since the day he met me. Hasn't missed a day yet. (Kinda like Kuwabaka!) Joey was nice and all, but Seto was just so hot! Joey was loveable, like a puppy. The complete opposite of Kaiba. How could high school be so simple and so hard at the same time?  
Anyway, back to the story. It was finally Friday. The big day. It was now or never. I was in my room, trying to figure out what to wear. Trying to look like I hadn't planned on seeing him. Just as I had picked out the perfect outfit, Yugi walked in...  
"Christ Aya! What happened in here? It looks like a tornado hit your room!"  
"Sorry Yugi! See...I'm going to this...err...party! Yeah! That's it! I'm going to a party with Ichigo and had to find the perfect thing to wear! Yeah! Ok, gotta go, bye!" I hurried off to the Kaiba Mansion so Yugi couldn't ask me any questions. Yugi Kaiba = Trouble. And I wanted as little of that as possible. Which was probably a lot.  
As I trudged up the steps of the huge mansion's driveway, I wondered how I got into this mess. Soon my question was answered. Ichigo ran down the driveway to meet me.  
"You got here just in time! The concert starts in a half hour. My cell is on the fridge, so call me if anything ahem happens. If you know what I mean." She smiled slyly.  
"Ok got it. Mokuba's a cool kid, so I don't think that anything will go wrong. By the way, you look great! What concert IS this?"  
"Jesse McCartney. Listen I've got to get going. Have fun. But not too much fun."  
"Don't worry, Ichigo. I'll be fine....I hope." I muttered under my breath.  
I walked into the impossibly huge entry-way and wandered into the family room to find Mokuba. He wasn't there, but Seto was.  
"What are you still doing here? Maids get off at 5:00."  
"I'm not a maid. I'm Ichigo's friend, Ayako, and I'm here to baby- sit Mokuba while she is at the Jesse McCartney concert."  
"Oh. Right...I remember her mentioning that. Well, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of my way. And my room is off limits!"  
"Touchy much." I said, not so he could hear, of course. "Well, can you at least tell me where Mokuba is? It IS my job to watch him tonight, and I can't do that if I don't know where he is, can I?  
"He's in his room. Good-bye."  
I walked up the ridiculously large staircase and into, what I thought was Mokuba's room. Wrong. It was Seto's office. But, being as curious and as stupid as I am, I decided to look around. I did like the guy after all. The 'office' wasn't very impressive, though. All it was, was a white room with a desk, a computer, a lamp, a chair, and a ton of papers. I was just about to put my hand on the doorknob to leave when the door suddenly opened. My heart jumped into my throat.  
"What the hell are you doing in my office? I thought you were supposed to be looking after Mokuba! Get out!"  
"I was...but...you see...you didn't give me very good directions. How am I supposed to find his room when this mansion has 6 freaking floors?"  
"You shouldn't of been in here in the first place." He took a step towards me. Then I took a step back. Bad idea. There was the wall. I looked around frantically. Seto had death in his eyes.  
"Well, if you don't mind, Kaiba, I'll just be going to find Mokuba! Umm...see you around, sometime!"  
"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere." Seto took another step towards me, but I couldn't go anywhere. I was cornered.  
"You know what, I think that I need to use your phone, because, umm...Ichigo said to call her when I got here and---" I couldn't finish, because Seto had put his lips against mine. All I could do was stand there, because I was stunned. I guess Ichigo had a good plan after all. Then, with much disappointment from me, he pulled away.  
"Finally you shut up." He said, and walked away.  
My hands were shaking, but I was so excited and giddy that I was practically walking on air going to Mokuba's room. After about three tries I finally found it, following a lollipop and candy trail. (Don't Ask!) I knocked on the door and Mokuba answered.  
"Hi Ayako-chan! Come in and play!" He cried. How could this little kid be related to Seto Kaiba? He was so cute and nice...well, Seto WAS cute, just not nice. Anyway, the night was spent playing games and such with the littler Kaiba brother. But he wasn't the Kaiba I was thinking about. And it wasn't Ichigo. Soon, it was almost time for her to get back.  
"Oh, Ayako! Seto-chan told me to tell you to go to his office at 10:30...so you should leave right now."  
"I don't want to leave you alone, Mokuba!"  
"Don't worry! I'll be fine"  
"Ok...Bye Mokuba! See you later!" I called out while leaving the room. What did Seto want with me in his office? This can't be good...I thought, walking to the room. I reached it and opened the door. No one was there. I must be early. I'll just sit on the desk chair until he gets here. Suddenly the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Seto.  
"What are you doing here again?" He asked, but his tone was softer this time.  
"Well, Mokuba said you said for me to meet you here..."  
"Oh he was right. You know Ayako," he said, closing the door. "I like you. There's something different about you." Oh no, I thought. What the heck is he trying to do? He walked over to me and I stood up.  
"I like you too." He leaned over. Yes, I thought. He's going to kiss me again!  
""You'd better get going. It's getting dark out." He whispered in my ear. The little voice in my head was screaming, KISS ME! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW LATE IT IS! KISS! ME! "Yeah you're right. It's getting late. Ichigo will be back soon." I replied softly. Seto straightened up.  
"Do you need a ride?" He asked. I protested, not sure if I was ready to accept this random act of kindness from the King of the Icicles, but he insisted. Seto walked over to the phone and dialed a number.  
"Hello? This is Seto Kaiba. I need a car. I don't care if there are none left. If you want to keep your job, then I suggest you get a car out in the driveway in ten minutes. What's that you said? You found a car? Thank you." He hung up the phone and turned to me.  
"Let's go." He walked over to the door and held it open for me. Wow this is a record for you, Seto! Two random acts of kindness in one day! I thought.  
"Thanks Seto!" I said. We walked down the large staircase, out the equally as large front door to the limo Seto had called for me. I opened the door.  
"Ayako," he said. I turned around, and in one quick motion brought his lips to mine. Seto wrapped his arms around my neck and before I forgot, I actually kissed back. The kiss was electrifying, but as quickly as it started, it stopped.  
"See you around," he said softly, and walked away, without so much as a second glance.

* * *

That is my longest chapter! I'm so proud!!! tear 


End file.
